It is known to provide tongs-type gripping and holding devices for a bobbin or package for textile purposes, e.g. for roving spools or bobbins and which are capable of engaging and holding the comparatively heavy roving spools or packages. For example, in German Patent No. 1,510,593, the device is capable of gripping both ends of the tube by means of tongs. The term "tongs" as used herein is intended to refer to a device in which two jaws or engaging elements can be moved toward and away from one another to grip the tube between them.
It is also known to engage a cop on the body of the body of the yarn package or at the upwardly and downwardly projecting ends of the tube by means of tongs, inflatable bellows or other elements. The engagement of the turns of the roving or yarn can serve to damage the textile material and/or alter the form of the package in a detrimental manner. Furthermore, the engagement of the end of the tube at a considerable distance from the center of gravity of the package can result in damage to the core tube carrying the package.
For cops, moreover, devices of this type have been provided which engage the cop at the beveled end thereof in gripper segments of which, for example, three can be provided (see German Patent Document - Open Application DE-OS No. 1,560,417). This engagement of the beveled portion of the winding layer or yarn layer does not, however, ensure a secure and reliable retention of the spool.